wreckitralphfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Shadowy Scarecrow/Wreck It Ralph: Rewrite
Chapter 1 Ralph was a large villain with large hands and feet, his orange shirt and brown overall's were a bit worn. His brown hair looked dirty as ever, his eye's were hazel. But he was programmed that way, nobody can help how they were programmed. "Well, how do I start? First off, my name is Wreck It Ralph. It's been a good life so far, but I've really thought about it. For 30 years, I've been wrecking the same building, because well, my stump was moved. So I climb onto the building and I start to wreck it, and the hero, also known as Fix It Felix Jr. comes in and saves the day with his magical hammer. At every single fall, all I see is him receiving pies, medals, and showered with love. But me? A shower of mud and uncomfortable bricks, but is this all really what it's worth?" Ralph asked In the Bad Anon meeting, the villains all stared at Ralph. Ralph sighed and looked at all the other villains. The gray wall's were completely closed in, since it was a small room. The group of villains were very small; Bowser, a large and spiky Koopa monster with spiked cuffs, his hair was a redish orange sort of color. Zombie, well, was a zombie, decayed and disgusting brown clothing on him was enough, he carried two hatchets. Saitine was red, with black markings on him as well as the horns, he had a purple cape and a staff. M. Bison had a stern look on his face, he wore a black and red general suit. Clyde was just a normal, orange Pac-Man ghost, for this he always hosted the meetings. "We get it what you're feeling Ralph, it's okay to be unsatisfied with your job. We've all had that feeling." Clyde said "Lables don't make you happy?" Zombie asked "No, it doesn't." Ralph replied "But the thing is, I don't want to be the bad guy anymore." Ralph muttered Everyone gasped, Ralph covered his face with his hands as to what he had done. "You're- You're not going Turbo are you?!" M. Bison asked "No, I'm not going Turbo. Did Turbo want more out of life? Did Turbo ever wanted to feel loved?" Ralph asked "Kind of, that's why he did it, right?" Cylde asked "I guess, but he wanted something better out of it, and he failed." Ralph replied "You can't mess with the program Ralph." Cyborg replied "I know, but it's just bothered me for so long. Even on my anniversary." Ralph said with a sigh "Happy anniversary." Satine said "Thanks, Satan." Ralph said "It's Satine." Satine replied "Alright guys, let's close out with the Bad Guy Affirmation." Clyde said Everyone recited the affirmation except Ralph, after the affirmation was done, everyone headed to the trains to Game Central Station. Ralph turned the other way to grab some cherries (thus, the game was Pac-Man) and he then headed to the train. Chapter 2 Ralph walked into Game Central Station, everyone gasped, because everyone knew him as the bad guy. He munched on a cherry as the path for him was cleared. He then stopped at Q*Bert and his crew, which were homeless. "Here, I really don't need two of these. You can share it with your friends." Ralph said as he put his cherry next to Q*Bert Ralph continued to walk a couple steps to his game, which was Fix It Felix Jr, but the Surge Protector, a blue holographic security guard, stopped him in his tracks. Ralph realized that he still had his cherry. "Name?" the Surge Protector asked "Lara Croft!" Ralph replied sarcastically "Name?" the Surge Protector repeated "Wreck It Ralph!" Ralph replied "You didn't happen to bring any cherries with you?" the Surge Protector asked "N- No! No cherries!" Ralph fibbed "Proceed." the Surge Protector said Ralph headed over to his game, he then saw fireworks and lights. Ralph grabbed two bottles from the recycling bin and looked through them as if they were binoculars. He saw many characters that weren't from his game, including Pac-Man. "Pac-Man?! They invited Pac-Man!?" Ralph asked in shock to himself Ralph walked into the penthouse and saw a huge cake being brought out, his eye's suddenly widened at the sight of it. "It's him...." Gene muttered, Gene was the mayor of Niceland, he was short, well dressed in his snazzy suit, with a mustache. "Look I just want some cake, is that so hard to ask for?" Ralph asked "But you're the bad guy, bad guys aren't invited to parties. None of them are. Take your cake and go." Gene said "But what about the rouge's or anti heroes? Do they get parties?" Ralph asked "Yes Ralph, they do." Gene replied "But I'M a big part of the game. I should be here too." Ralph said "He should, Gene. Let him stay." Felix said "No! He's a bad guy, he just wrecks the building day after day." Gene said "But I want to change that, I want to be respected, and I want to win a medal just like Felix's." Ralph said "Go ahead and win that medal, and you just might have a better life. Good luck." Gene said sarcastically "I will! I'll ask Tapper for advice on where to get one." Ralph said Chapter 3 Ralph walked into Tapper's, as he sat down, Tapper gave him a concerned look. Tapper was the bar man that any game character could trust, after all, he never let anyone down, even the villains. He kinda looked like Mario, a very happy Mario in a barber outfit. "Something's troubling you, I can tell." Tapper said "It's just that I can't find an easy way to win a medal. Any advice?" Ralph asked "Well, there's Hero's Duty. I don't know anything about it, all I know is that you have to fight monsters to the top of a large building." Tapper replied A Hero's Duty soldier walked in and ordered some root beer, as Tapper brought it to him, the soldier drank it quickly. After a few minutes, the soldier was a bit dizzy. "Destroy all Cy-Bugs.....destroy all Cy-Bugs..." the soldier repeated "Hey, could I ask how shiny your medal is?" Ralph asked "It's pretty shiny." the soldier replied "Could I come to your game and get that medal with you?" Ralph asked "Negatory." the soldier replied "Does that mean yes?" Ralph asked "No, you can't come. Only the bravest, toughest soldiers get in" the soldier said A roach climbed on Ralph, and the soldier screamed as he saw it. The soldier fainted seconds later. Ralph dragged him to the back and took his armor to disguise himself. "Okay, thanks Tapper." Ralph said as he walked out "No problem." Tapper replied ~ It was morning, and Mr. Litwak opened the arcade to the kids at the door. A girl walked in and saw the game Sugar Rush. "Sweet, I have the next game." the girl said "Not so fast, we're playing all nine of today's racer's all day long." a boy said The girl walked over to Fix It Felix Jr. She inserted the quarters and began to play. But the problem was, Ralph wasn't there. "Where's the wrecking guy?" the girl asked herself The people noticed that Ralph was gone, and everyone went out of their usual positions to look for him. Felix then saw the train move slowly towards the entrance to the game. Felix was wearing a blue plumber's uniform with a golden tool belt for his golden hammer, his smile was very cheerful and his hair was a caramel brown and his eye's were a sky blue. He smiled at Q*Bert as he walked in. "It's Q*Bert. What brings you here?" Felix asked Q*Bert spoke in Q*Bertese, Felix translated it and gasped. "Ralph's gone Turbo..... in Hero's Duty." Felix muttered "Gone Turbo?" the girl asked as she over-heard the conversation, she then tapped Mr. Litwak on the shoulder and pointed to the game "Woah, what happened here?" Mr. Litwak asked "The game's busted, something about "gone Turbo"...." the girl replied "I'll have to take a look at it, here are your quarters back." Mr. Litwak said as he handed her some quarters "I'll just play over here." the girl said as she walked away The girl walked over to Hero's Duty and inserted her quarters. The game proceeded. Chapter 4 Back in Hero's Duty, Ralph lined up with the other soldier's for combat. As soon as the game started, Sergeant Calhoun arrived. She was dressed in heavy armor as black as night, her blonde hair was shortly trimmed, but she still had bangs, her eye's were a chocolate brown. "Listen up, I don't want to hear any complaints. We're getting this player to the tower. Is that clear!?" Calhoun asked "Yes Sir!" the soldiers replied "Good, now bring in the First Person Shooter robot." Calhoun ordered A robot came in with a screen on it's face, showing the girl on the screen. "Alright rookie, let's see what you're made of." Calhoun said The field opened into battle, swarmed with Cy-Bugs. Ralph was stunned, he ran away from the battle, dodging every bug in sight. "Hey! Back to your position soldier!" Calhoun ordered Ralph then grabbed the First Person Shooter robot and used it as a shield for a Cy-Bug that was coming towards him, the player soon received a "Game Over". Calhoun furiously looked at Ralph and yanked him down to eye level. "You've disappointed me today. What is the first rule of Hero's Duty?" Calhoun asked sternly "No cuts, no buts, no cocoanuts?" Ralph asked "Wrong! We must get the player to the top of the tower!" Calhoun said Calhoun then walked away, Ralph looked at the tower and sighed. "I'm not going through that again...." Ralph muttered ~ Later that night, Ralph made his plan to climb the tower. He started to climb up the tower while nobody was watching. He then saw his medal, glimmering inside the tower. "Jackpot." Ralph said to himself Ralph climbed in and made his way to the medal, which was guarded by Cy-Bug egg's. Ralph carefully stepped over the egg's and reached his medal. "It's mine....it's finally mine!" Ralph said with joy A Cy-Bug egg cracked open, it pounced onto Ralph as he made his way out, landing in an escape pod. Meanwhile, Felix made his way to Hero's Duty and found the soldiers walking back from another battle. "Excuse me Ma'am, but have you seen my friend Wreck It Ralph?" Felix asked "Never heard of him." Calhoun replied "But Q*Bert saw him come in here." Felix said The escape pod zoomed past the two and out the Hero's Duty entrance. Calhoun and Felix gasped. "Ralph!" Felix screamed "Cy-Bug...." Calhoun muttered ~ The escape pod bounced on walls and ran over some characters. The ship ejected into Sugar Rush, a candy go-kart game. Chapter 5 Vanellope's Point Of View: "I'm Vanellope von Schweetz, I'm also known as "the glitch" by the other citizen's of Sugar Rush. My life has been hectic, I mean, I wake up one day right by Diet Cola Mountain. King Candy and the other racer's say I can't race because I might unplug the game, but hey, that's my life. Every year, King Candy Sugar Rush racer's throw parties on the same day, it isn't even our anniversary. I'm not even invited, but I hear laughing, and everyone looking so happy without me. One day, I want to race and show everyone what I'm made of." ~ "Sugar Rush? Aw man, this is that candy go-kart game over by the wack a mole!" Ralph said as he looked at the scenery "Take that Candlehead! You can't win against us!" a voice said Ralph looked down and saw a group of girls and boys racing along the track. A girl in brown and pink was apparently hit by a flaming candy by a girl all in blue. The blue dressed girl with the blue pie kart sped up past the other racer's. The racer's pulled up to the finish line. "Citry, why don't you go easy on us?" a girl asked "That's what recolors are, tough." Citrusella replied "Shh, the announcements are starting." a girl said, she was dressed in all pink and green with striking platinum blonde hair. "Trying to please the king again, eh Taffyta?" a boy asked "Don't I always Swizzle? He's much more important than you." Taffyta replied "Citizen's of Sugar Rush, all hail the rightful ruler.....King Candy..." Sour Bill moaned, a miserable green cough drop A king popped out of nowhere on top of the popcorn stands, he was bald and had gray hair tufts on the side of his head, a large cartoon-like nose, he wore a purple tailcoat on with a glimmering red bow, his pants were a greenish gold and puffy, he had a golden crown placed on top of his head. He smiled at the racers down below. "Now I must say, it was a wonderful day of racing with all of you. But now the arcade is closed, so it's time to wipe the slate clean and race to decide our new roster!" King Candy said The racers cheered, King Candy grinned in delight. "As you all have known, the fee to compete is one gold coin; from your previous winnings, if you've ever won. I have! We start in an a couple minutes." King Candy said "What a weirdo." Ralph muttered "So, you're watching everyone down there too, huh?" a voice asked Ralph turned around, it was a girl, carrying his medal. She had black hair with bits of candy in them, her hoodie was a mix of blue and green along with her stockings, her shoes were also black, the girls eye's were brown. "Where did you find that?" Ralph asked "In the tree's, this gold coin is what I need to compete in the Random Roster Race." the girl replied "Give it to me, that's mine." Ralph ordered "No way, finder's keepers!" the girl said Ralph ran after the girl, but he slipped and fell into some sticky taffy and numerous candies. Vanellope headed over to the starting line to compete with the other racers. Everyone had already paid their fee except Vanellope herself. "Sour Bill, who's that last one?" King Candy asked The name appeared on the scoreboard, Vanellope von Schweetz. King Candy had a look of burning anger in his eye's when he saw her. "You know the rules, Vanellope. OBEY THEM!" King Candy yelled "I just wanna race! That's all I really want to do!" Vanellope cried "Don't you know that you'll get our game unplugged?! I let you live here, just stay out of our way." King Candy said A crunch was heard from the trees, everyone gasped as Ralph was covered in taffy and candy, making him look like a monster. "What is that?" King Candy asked "YOU! GIVE ME BACK MY MEDAL RIGHT NOW!" Ralph roared Ralph flipped over several stands to find Vanellope, including the main annoucement stand. King Candy jumped as soon as the stand was flipped. Ralph continued to chase Vanellope until he landed in a large cupcake, making him stuck. "Bring this foul creature to my castle at once! I'll have to deal with the glitch later...." King Candy muttered Chapter 6 Ralph was rolled to the throne, King Candy entered in his kart and spun around Ralph to his throne. "Sour Bill! De-taffify this monster so that we can see what we're up against here." King Candy ordered "Mmmkay...." Sour Bill moaned, he then ripped off the taffy from Ralph's face "Watch it with that rip!" Ralph yelled "W- Wreck It Ralph, w- what gave you the idea to come in here?" King Candy stuttered "Your highness, please just let me get my medal and I'll be out of your way." Ralph said A slight smirk appeared on the kings face, but he turned around to hide it from Ralph. "Your...medal?" King Candy asked sternly "Yeah, I earned it over in Hero's Duty." Ralph replied "Ralph....you're not going Turbo are you? Because if you think you can you can come in here, to MY kingdom and take over my game, you got another thing coming!" King Candy asked as he had the guards surrounding Ralph "No! I wouldn't do something that extreme! It's not my fault one of your children of the candy corn stole my medal." Ralph replied "Children of the candy corn? Who would- the GLITCH! The coin she used to buy her way into the race, that was your medal?!" King Candy asked "Yeah, any way you can help?" Ralph asked "Well, I'm afraid I can't help you. It's already been converted into codes...." King Candy said "What?! I need that back!" Ralph yelled "It won't be retrived until someone wins the cup at the end of the race!" King Candy said "Well then I'll just have a little talk with the winner then....." Ralph said "Is that a threat I smell? Beyond the halitosis you so obviously suffer from.... but I'll have to get you out of that cupcake and escort you back home." King Candy said ~ Calhoun and Felix arrived in Sugar Rush, looking at the mess Ralph destroyed. "Oh my land, this isn't good. Him going Turbo was one of the worst thing he could do...." Felix said with a sigh "Go Turbo?" Calhoun asked "Oh that's right, you guys just got plugged in. Well, back when the arcade first opened, Turbo Time was by far the most popular game, and Turbo; he loved the attention. But when Roadblaster's got plugged in and stole Turbo's thunder, oh boy was he jealous....so jealous that he abandoned his game in his car and he tried to take over Roadblasters. But he put both his game and Roadblaster's out of order and unplugged, for good." Felix explained Chapter 7 Felix and Calhoun walked through the red and white candy cane forest, as they made it to the candy cane bridge, they started to fall into Nesquik sand, an alternative to quick sand. "Nesquik sand?!" Calhoun asked in shock "I'll try and hop up and grab those vines!" Felix said, he then tried to jump up to the vines, bu he began to sink. "Stop! You're making us sink faster!" Calhoun ordered "I can't, this is hopeless! But the aracde is counting on us!" Felix said, he then looked up to find Laffy Taffy's "Look, we can try to help each other. But we have to work together." Calhoun said "Slap me." Felix ordered Calhoun slapped Felix and the vines started laughing, after a couple more slaps, the vines could be reached. Felix grabbed one of the vines and the two were pulled to safety. "Thank you." Calhoun said "No problem Ma'am." Felix said The two continued walking, Felix started to blush a little as he stared at Calhoun. "You Ma'am are one dynamite gal." Felix said Calhoun stopped and stared at Felix. She then kept moving without a word. Because of what Felix said made her think of her dead finace, who died on their wedding day by a Cy-Bug. "Is something wrong?" Felix asked "Just go find your friend yourself, I'm going solo." Calhoun said with a growl ~ King Candy led Ralph to the junkyard. Where there were many scrapped parts and old pieces of candy. "Try and break yourself out, if you can." King Candy said as he walked away from Ralph "Wait! Come on, you gotta help me out!" Ralph yelled "I sadly can't, do you honestly think that I can break you out of that cupcake?" King Candy asked Ralph studied the king and sighed, he then started to jump up and down, which startled the king greatly. "Stop! You're making me dizzy!" King Candy yelled The king got in his kart as Ralph jumped everywhere and sped off. A little girl popped out of nowhere after the king left, it was Vanellope. "What do you want?" Ralph asked "I can get you out of that cupcake and get you your medal back, if you agree to do something for me first." Vanellope said "Spit it out, cavity." Ralph demanded "You get me into the kart bakery, I get you your medal." Vanellope said Chapter 8 The recolor's, watching Ralph and Vanellope, go in their karts and headed to the castle. "We gotta tell King Candy what they're up to! That glitch is dangerous!" Citrusella said "Yeah, let's move!" Sicky yelled The girls pulled up to the castle and banged on the door. Sour Bill answered it. "Yes?" Sour Bill asked miserably "Move it! We're here to see the king!" Citrusella said as she and the other recolor's rushed in King Candy was walking downstairs when he saw the girls, he gave them a confused look when they started to speak. "The glitch! She's making a kart!" Citrusella said "What?! But how?!" King Candy asked "She has a huge giant working for her! You gotta stop her!" Sticky said "Ralph....working with Vanellope? No....that's not possible..." King Candy thought "Sire? Are you okay?" Torvald asked "I'm fine, just thinking to myself." King Candy replied A knock was suddenly heard on the door, the cough drop answered it and went to the king to adress the visitor. "An unknown visitor is here to see you. He goes by the name 'Fix It Felix Jr.'." Sour Bill said to the king "Bring him in." King Candy ordered Felix walked in with tears filling his eye's. King Candy slowly walked over to Felix. "What the heck is wrong with you?! Coming into my kingdom crying....." King Candy asked "She- She abandoned me! Let alone that I have to find Ralph in this place!" Felix wailed "Hold on just a moment, you have to find Ralph? He's certainly gone Turbo, I'm afraid....working with a dangerous glitch to take over my kingdom. If we join forces, we can stop those two from hurting anyone else." King Candy said "I- I don't know.....maybe I should join you to stop Ralph instead of the pretty lady." Felix muttered "I'm all you got. I know everything about this kingdom, and believe me, you want me as your friend." King Candy said "I guess I'll do it, for the sake of the arcade!" Felix said King Candy walked away for a moment and came out speeding around Felix in his kart. "Get in, we'll find Ralph and your friend faster this way!" King Candy ordered Felix got into the back of the kart and sped off, the recolors followed the two to the kart bakery. Category:Blog posts